Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{y - 11}{y + 12} - \dfrac{-2y + 1}{y + 12}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $q = \dfrac{y - 11 - (-2y + 1)}{y + 12}$ Distribute the negative sign: $q = \dfrac{y - 11 + 2y - 1}{y + 12}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{3y - 12}{y + 12}$